Something New
by beyxndthebound
Summary: After dying on a job that was supposed to go easy, or so they thought, Lucy Heartfilia not only finds herself in an entirely different world, but it's a different world without any trace of magic. Can Lucy adapt to life without magic, with her death still engraved in her memories? Read now! / Terrible at summaries- prologue is up!


_"Don't lose the spark that makes you_. . . _**you**_."

C.J. Peterson

* * *

_"My healing isn't working on her!" The blue-haired dragon slayer wailed out, tears trailing down her cheeks as she continued to work her magic. "I... I— I don't know what else to do!"_

_Lucy could feel herself losing consciousness, the strong scent of blood forcing her to gag, her eyelids threatening to shut. Every bit of her being just wanted to. . . fall asleep right then and there, but she forced herself to stay awake. She had to. But as more time passed, second by second, she found it harder to do just that._

_"Luce, c'mon, stay with us! __**Please**__!"_

_The desperation in his voice, it killed her. The blonde didn't know what hurt worse, the life-threatening injuries that covered her from head to toe, or the fact that she was not only letting herself down, but her best friends, her __**family**_ _down._

_"I... I—I'm so-sorry... I l-let you guys down…" Lucy choked out, blood dribbling down her lips as she felt a wetness on her cheek. She didn't know if it was from her own tears, or the rain that suddenly started to downpour on her and her team._

_"Stop. . . stop talking like that." Natsu whimpered out, his dirtied fingers caressing at Lucy's bloodied, blonde locks, tears (or maybe it was the rain?) trickling down his face as both him and Team Natsu stared down at the broken woman before them in horror._

_It seemed as if they knew what was coming. And you know what? The celestial mage was at peace. It was earlier than she had expected to meet her demise, but being surrounded by the people she loved… she wouldn't have it any other way. It sickened her to think of such a way, but she knew— they all knew there was nothing they could do. Death was, after all, inevitable._

_"Tha—Thank you…" Lucy cried out, a harsh cough following suite. "These… have been… the b—best years of my… life."_

_"Dammit, Lucy, hold on!" Gray forced out shakily, a hand gliding through his soaked raven hair, as the rain continued to downpour._

_But all she could do was send a warm smile in the ice mage's direction— as if telling him everything would be okay, even though they all knew things would never be the same, they would never be okay._

_"... I—I love you all… t—thank you..."_

_Lucy's vision slowly faded away, the sounds of the rain splashing against the ground fading away. Time seemed to finally stop as the blonde who was once filled with so much life, love and energy, stared up at the others with lifeless orbs._

_"...LUCYYYY!"_

* * *

A soft moan passed through a pair of chapped lips as she struggled to force her eyes open. Her body felt broken_— _her body aching as she forced off the heavy blanket that covered her trembling physique. Both index fingers rubbed at her temples in an attempt to help soothe the headache forming but she knew it wasn't going to do much good. The blonde pulled herself up from the comforts of whatever she was lying on, the recent events of her… death was still fresh in her mind.

But— if she were dead, she wouldn't be alive. Well, way to go, captain obvious. But she seemed, well, fine...

The young woman started towards nowhere in particular, because not to mention, it was way too dark to see anything, and she was doing her best to stay quiet. It didn't help that the room she was in was freezing, though she eventually reached what seemed to be the bathroom.

The blonde switched the lights on, a cry coming from her as the lights nearly blinded her. After a moment passed though, her gaze forced itself to focus, and Lucy couldn't help the choked sob that slipped through her lips as she stared at her reflection in horror.

"But… I'm _dead_." Lucy whimpered out, her left hand pressed firmly against the counters tile. Her free hand was covering her mouth in an attempt to help her stay quiet but she felt those tears forming as she continued to tremble.

The celestial mage was freaking the hell out. There was… there was no way she was okay. There weren't any signs of cuts, bruises, blood, or even life-threatening injuries in that manner, but she was a bloody mess the last time she was conscious— the last time she remembered. Or so she _thought_.

Gathering her wits about her, the blonde wiped away her tears, and instead, raised her chin. There was no reason for her to cry. She was home, wasn't she?

The celestial mage switched the lights back off, stumbling back to what she believed was her room. She was way too tired to give a damn. Her gaze narrowed at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed which read four o'clock, which she suspected was four o'clock in the morning.

"I guess I am pretty sleepy…" Lucy murmured, a soft yawn passing through between her lips, forcing herself under the comforts of her blanket.

_'Until tomorrow. . . because it's way too freaking early to investigate, and I'm exhausted_.'

* * *

_A/N: Hey all, I've had this idea in my head for months now, and I didn't really feel the need to put it to writing until just last night. I don't know what to do from here on, I have a few ideas I still need to jot down but I wanted to upload the prologue at least so I could see if y'all liked it or not. This is just the rough draft, I love criticism— as long as it's respectful. :) I haven't written in quite sometime so I know I'm going to be rusty. XD_

_But don't worry! I'll make sure to polish the prologue later on and I do plan on continuing this fic. So— until next time. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
